Stansen (Non-Canon)
| affiliation = Phoenix Pirates | occupation = Pirate | epithet = | jva = Hideo Ishikawa | Funi eva = Brett Weaver | bounty = }} Stansen is a member of the anime-only Phoenix Pirates. He temporarily takes command of the crew when their captain, Puzzle, is injured. He and his fellow crewmates are in the service of the Accino Family. He apparently reports and takes orders from them through Salchow. Appearance Stansen is a tall man with blonde hair, in the style of a mohawk. He wears a blue sleeveless jacket. Personality He is calm and a reasonable man, as he tried to prevent his fellow pirates from fighting the Straw Hats and begged for forgiveness for his crew's actions. Relationships Stansen was once a person that was easily trusted by his crew mates. However after the Phoenix Pirates lost to the Accino Family, Stansen's relationship with them had become doubtful. Because he submits to the Accino Family's orders rather than fight against them, his loyalty to the crew had become questionable. Guyle, in particular, believes that Stansen now only cares about himself rather than his fellow pirates. However, his true loyalties lie with his crew as he had lied to the Accino Family that his captain, Puzzle, had died. History When Stansen and his fellow pirates encounter the Straw Hats, he received a call from Salchow. Stansen then reported to Salchow their current situation. Upon reporting to Salchow, Stansen is ordered to deliver the Straw Hats to the Accino Family. Stansen then brings a barrel of wine to Thousand Sunny and states it is a reward for the Straw Hats for saving him and his fellow pirates. While he and his fellow pirates dine with the Straw Hats, Stansen invites the Straw Hats over to their place so he and fellow pirates can properly thank their rescuers. Luffy accepts his invitation seeing as Stansen and his fellow pirates cannot get back home either way. Later after dinner, while the Straw Hats supposedly sleep due to a drug that was placed in their food, Stansen and his fellow pirates discuss on what to do. The idea that they should use the Thousand Sunny to attack the Accino Family comes into discussion. Stansen however states that they should just follow orders and deliver the Straw Hats to the Accino Family as they do not have any other choice. Just as Stansen and his fellow pirates were about to discuss any further, they were surprised by three of the Straw Hats. It turned out that most of the Straw Hats had noticed that their food were poisoned and only feigned sleep. Franky, Sanji, and Robin, being nearest in the area, confronted Stansen and his fellow pirates in the middle of their discussion. Zoro, who did not seem to be affected by the poison, said that three should be enough to handle the situation before taking a nap himself. With the three Straw Hats in front of him and his fellow pirates, Stansen tried to reason with the Straw Hats by stating that he and his comrades weren't anybody suspicious to worry about. His lie however did not convince the Straw Hats. Seeing that they were in trouble, three of Stansen's fellow pirates, Guyle, Sutton, and Basil, decided to attack the Straw Hats. Stansen however slammed their leader, Gairu, onto the deck and stopped them before they could attack. Stansen then tried to reason some more. The rest of the Straw Hats in the dinning hall of the Thousand Sunny, however, came out and confronted Stansen and his fellow pirates. With the situation getting worse, Stansen decided to just jump off of the Thousand Sunny and retreat back to their ship. His fellow pirates also followed his lead. Back on their ship, Stansen reported to Salchow about what just happened. For this, Stansen was reprimanded by Salchow. He was then told that he and his fellow pirates were to just to stay put as Salchow executes a way to correct Stansen's mistake. While Salchow and his men prepared, Stansen decided to cut the rope connecting Thousand Sunny and the Phoenix Pirate's ship. He was however stopped by Luffy and Robin. After the Straw Hats escaped from Salchow's conjured up Marine ships, Stansen asked for forgiveness for him and his fellow pirates for deceiving the Straw Hats when the Straw Hats boarded his crew's ship. Luffy forgave Stansen as he did not care about all that and just wanted to look for Chopper. After Luffy gave Chopper permission to continue looking after Puzzle, Stansen remained on lookout on top of the Phoenix Pirate's ship's prow as the Thousand Sunny sailed onwards to an area filled with icebergs. References Site Navigation ca:Stansen (No-Canònic) fr:Stansen (Filler) it:Stansen (filler) Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Phoenix Pirates